Puffle Rescue
Puffle Rescue is a Club Penguin Online game that was released on January 4, 2018. The objective of the game is to rescue Puffles from dangerous situations. This game is located in the Mine. The game has three different game modes: Ice Levels, Cave Levels, and Underwater Levels. Music Puffle Rescue Board The Puffle Rescue Board is the main menu of the game. It also shows the instructions for the game. The Board has three pictures of puffles: the Blue Puffle is trapped in the Arctic, the Pink Puffle is trapped in the mines, and the Black Puffle is trapped underwater. The difficulty ranges from left to right, left being the easiest. Puffle Rescue Start Screen.png|Start screen Puffle Rescue Instructions.png|The instructions Modes Ice Levels In the Ice Levels, the player has to walk on moving ice bricks that float above water to rescue Blue Puffles — 1 to 3 each level — which are found on special platforms, also used as check points. If players fall into the water, they will lose one life and start the game from the latest check point. The player can carry several puffles at the same time as well. Puffle Rescue Ice Level 1.png|First level type Puffle Rescue Ice Level 2.png|Second level type Puffle Rescue Ice Level 3.png|Third level type Cave Levels In the Cave Levels, the player has to move on moving mine carts that travel on rails to rescue Pink Puffles — 1 to 3 each level — which are found on special platforms, also used as check points. If players fall into the abyss, they will lose one life and start the game from the latest check point. The player can carry several puffles at the same time as well. Puffle Rescue Cave Level 1.png|First level type Puffle Rescue Cave Level 2.png|Second level type Puffle Rescue Cave Level 3.png|Third level type Underwater Levels In the Underwater Levels, the player has to swim in the sea to rescue Black Puffles — 1 to 3 each level — which are found on special platforms, also used as check points. If they are too slow, they will sink, unless they reach a plain platform, a fan platform or get hit by a bubble. If a player sinks, they will lose one life and start the game from the latest checkpoint. The player can carry several puffles at the same time as well. Puffle Rescue Underwater Level 1.png|First level type Puffle Rescue Underwater Level 2.png|Second level type Puffle Rescue Underwater Level 3.png|Third level type Moss Key Pin *In the game, the penguin has to play the first Black Puffle Level. *After saving the Black Puffle, the Giant Squid would appear and swim out to sea, leaving a trail of bubbles behind it. *The penguin has to use those bubbles to chase the giant squid to a coral reef far out to sea, where there would be a staircase which leads into the Underwater room, where they could get the Moss Key Pin. Objects Sprites Cannons Creatures Collectables There are usually tasks a penguin has to do to unlock one of these in 3 types of levels. Ice Levels require pushing a balloon with a key up towards the lock and turning the lightbulbs on. Cave Levels require stepping on invisible tiles and get to the secret platform and dodging gas pipes and a giant rock. Underwater Levels require jumping on bubbles and follow the paths to each bag. Stamps See main article: Puffle Rescue Stamps Trivia *On the first underwater level, if you wait you will see the giant squid. Follow it and it takes you to a hidden trapdoor, which takes you to the Underwater. You can pick up the key there, and through the underwater caves you can gain access to the Underwater. *Shocktopi have a Card-Jitsu card, in which if played, the room fills up with water. Your opponent is dressed in a diving suit, similar to the one in puffle rescue. You swim away, and in your place comes a shocktopus. It shoots multiple electric shots, and then the penguin and the shocktopus go off screen. The room drains and returns to normal game play. *It is one of the only games in Club Penguin Online that has an endless amount of levels. Gallery Screens Puffle Rescue Ice Level Screen.png|Ice level screen Puffle Rescue Ice End Screen.png|Ice level end screen Puffle Rescue Cave Level Screen.png|Cave level screen Puffle Rescue Cave End Screen.png|Cave level end screen Puffle Rescue Underwater Level Screen.png|Underwater level screen Puffle Rescue Underwater End Screen.png|Underwater level end screen Puffle Rescue Underwater Secret Screen.png|Secret Underwater level end screen Videos Puffle Rescue Ice Levels Video|Ice Levels Intro Puffle Rescue Cave Levels Video|Cave Levels Intro Puffle Rescue Underwater Levels Video|Underwater Levels Intro Club Penguin Online - How to Get the Moss Key|How to Get the Moss Key Pin